


Day 1: Price

by Bakagamii



Series: AoKaga Month 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Cute, Cute Aomine Daiki, Cute Kagami Taiga, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagamii/pseuds/Bakagamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basketball shoes Aomine gave Kagami were precious, something binding them together, what happens when Kagami worries about the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Price

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is one half of the duo owning this account, Geo~!  
> I hope you enjoy this, my partner and I have decided to split the month and write on our own for these, so expect me to write days 1, 3, 5 etc and her to write 2, 4, 6, etc.  
> Enjoy!

Kagami's phone buzzed in his back pocket, signifying a text from who he assumed would be Kuroko. Even better, it was Aomine.

From: Ahomine

Subject: One-on-one?

Come to our court. 2pm.

The redheads lips twitched into a small smile, the excitement building up in his chest at the thought of a match with the other man.

To: Ahomine

Subject: re: One on one?

Ok.

Looking at the clock at the top of his screen Kagami jolted in surprise, exclaiming, "it's 1:30pm already!" He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and ran to the door, picking up the shoes Aomine gave him a few months ago, speaking of... "Do I have to pay him back?"

Worry riddled Kagami's body and soul, "what even is the price of these?!" While panicking over his current dilemma he searched up the brand online and almost screamed, "15000¥?!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Kagami chanted, then spotted the scuff marks and damage he'd done to the trainers, "or was I meant to give them back?! I still haven't even earned them!" By earned them, he meant he still hadn't won in a one-on-one against Aomine.

Feeling like shit, Kagami texted Aomine again.

To: Ahomine

Subject: Can't go.

I'm soz.

Kagami positioned the _precious _shoes back down onto the rack and started to think through things he could do, "maybe I could get him some trainers..." But then there's the issue of shoe size, "I'd have to order them online but..." He fought with himself over it for a few moments, "screw it."__

Pulling out his laptop from underneath his desk, he surfed the internet in search of the perfect ones and after a few moments, found some navy blue ones around the same price. He never clicked 'order' so fast.

A knock on the door pulled Kagami out of his currently occupied mind, "oi Kagami, open up!"

Crimson orbs blew wide open, "oh god." He placed the laptop down on the sofa, thinking he shut it close but due to his irrational hysteria, left it open.

The Leo marched over to the door and cracked it open slightly, although Kagami was still panicking internally, he was a tad interested at the unexpected intrusion, "what do you want, Aho?"

"It's unlike you to turn down a one-on-one." Aomine tried to justify his reason for being there, even though he was evidently concerned for the idiot redhead. Kagami widened the door a little more, enough for Aomine to see that the other man had noticeably decided to play basketball, based upon his attire, but declined last minute, "so why?"

"N-No reason," the aversion of ruby eyes and stutter only made Aomine's suspicions grow stronger.

Barging past him, the tanned man made himself at home by purchasing himself onto his sofa, next to the open laptop, "since you aren't gonna answer, I'm just gonna have to bother you. Make me some burgers~!"

With a "tch-" and a sigh escaping Kagami's lips, Aomine half expected a 'no'. However, Kagami seemed to want to surprise him today, "fine."

"What?" Aomine narrowed his eyes, "that's it?" He got up hastily and grasped Kagami's arm, "what's wrong?"

"Aho," Kagami placed his hand atop Aomine's larger one and was about to move it, then decided against doing so, "seriously, it's nothing, I'm hungry too so..."

Accepting the excuse, Aomine pulled away his hand reluctantly and slithered back onto the couch, his lazy side showing through his sluggish movements.

Once Kagami had walked into the kitchen and put on his apron, Aomine's catlike eyes spotted a small crack of light coming from the device laying beside him, "hm?" He pulled it open. The shape of two navy blue sneakers intensified his curiosity, "trainers?" He stole a glance at the shoes he gave Kagami, "they don't look worn out yet."

"Aomine, I don't have teriya-" Kagami froze up, his whole body unable to move as he gazed upon the scene before him. "Shit," He whispered.

"Why are you looking at basketball shoes Kagami?" Aomine asked, tilting his head to the side as he observed the other mans reaction.

"They, um." Kagami played with one side of his apron nervously, "they're for you."

Aomine's face washed blank with confusion, then a sly grin crept on his face. Springing to his feet he strode over to where Kagami was settled and rested his hand below his ear, his thumb caressing the rosy red cheek, "how sneaky, why would you spend your money on me, hm?"

"Y-You're my boyfriend Aho." Kagami sneaked a glimpse at the lips parting seductively in front of him and then licked his own, "plus I... Kinda thought, y'know, I still hadn't beaten you at a one-on-one and owed you for the shoes so..."

"You're such a Bakagami," Aomine mumbled affectionately, slamming his lips against the others with no hesitation.

" _My _Bakagami."__


End file.
